


His tree yet grows

by Leximuth



Series: Short Stories [5]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leximuth/pseuds/Leximuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of shared mourning for many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His tree yet grows

The tree grew. Its leaves spread wide and green, its bark tough and yet so fragile beneath Jazz's servos. He found the wide cup of its roots, folded his legs, and bowed his head. His spark ached. He listened, intently, until all that existed was sound: he heard the birds fluttering, the greeting chirps, the rustle of the wind, the soft hum of life. He felt: the bark at his back, the embrace of the roots around him, the gentle push of air, the very life flowing through the tree from the sun. Jazz let it flow around him, through him. Organic life had such a different song than Cybertron - here it was a song of circles, of life and death and renewal.

The air shifted. He looked up. Lockdown looked down.

They held still a moment, waiting, testing the air between them - and then Lockdown huffed and dropped down beside him. He sprawled as he went, but Jazz couldn't help noticing the smoothness of it. As if he couldn't help but remember what he used to be, not in this place.

Jazz sat quiet, his energy flowing out around him. Lockdown's energy field was grey with mourning, just as grey as Jazz knew his own to be, violent and quick with anger and hurt. Slowly, the jagged spikes eased, and Lockdown sighed as if releasing a great burden.

"I said everything since then has been easy," Lockdown murmured, his voice little more than a rumble - Jazz knew he wasn't being addressed. He listened anyhow. "Wasn't a challenge to make it hard, kid."

Jazz stared up through the leaves, light shifting and speckling his plating like stars. After a long, long moment, Lockdown rose to his feet with the easy grace he'd likely never shed.

"Lockdown," Jazz said to his back. Lockdown didn't turn. "He smiled."

"...Don't make him less dead."

"No. No, it doesn't."

Lockdown left. Jazz sat beneath the tree and wished that if there were one thing he could learn from this organic world, it would be how to weep.


End file.
